


after hours

by sinningpumpkin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Hair Washing, Light Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Illumi visits Killua after a job.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69
Collections: Sin x Bin





	after hours

It’s late when something thumps against Killua’s bedroom door. It can’t be a knock, no one bothers to announce themselves before coming into his bedroom. It isn’t a knock, so he twists toward the door and waits. It isn’t a knock. Someone had stumbled and slammed their shoulder into his door. Someone had just gotten home from a long stakeout. Someone is standing outside the door, breathing in shaky jolts, trying to open the door.

Killua swivels in his chair and shuts his laptop. He isn’t doing anything of real importance, but he feigns annoyance as he kicks his feet up onto his desk. After tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling and giving a put upon sigh, Killua finally calls out to the ghost on the other side of the door. “Are you gonna come in or just stand out there like a freak?”

A count of ten and the door opens, then shuts behind his guest. A count of five and then Killua looks over at his brother. These counts keep him from lunging for Illumi, to rushing along this careful dance they always do.

Illumi looks worse than normal. He’s pressed against the door, in dirty clothes with his hair tangled and greasy. His eyes are wide, almost animal as they flick around Killua’s room, trying to take stock of everything as if he hasn’t catalogued it all before. Killua bites the inside of his cheek and crosses his arms over his chest. Illumi had been out on a job with Silva, a long stakeout that kept him awake for close to 48 hours with any substance that Silva deemed worthy to go up his nose. Now, he’s a wreck. A paranoid one.

His visits aren’t always like this. After short jobs, he’s usually just too jittery to go to sleep and needs a quick fuck to settle down. Long ones are worse. If they go well, he’ll usually come to Killua for punishment. Killua had asked him about it once, why achievement had to be followed by spanking, caning, or something worse. Illumi had given him a long, blank stare, the wounds in his back trickling out fresh blood. And then he had said,  _ It’s a reminder of who I am. Who I am meant to be, for you. _

But jobs with their father are the hardest on Illumi. And, selfishly, the aftermath of those jobs are the ones that Killua enjoys the most.

“Come here,” he says. He speaks without any softness. The instinct to coo and protect the pathetic figure of his brother is strong, but giving in would make Illumi bolt. So, Killua keeps on a well trained mask of indifference, feet up on his desk as Illumi shuffles for him.

He’s pitiable. Dirty and skittish like a feral dog. At first, it was so disgusting that Killua could barely look at him after jobs with Silva. Things have changed now. He still can’t look at Illumi with any true empathy, but that’s fine. What they have now is more than enough.

Illumi smells like stale sweat and gasoline. Killua raises a hand, but stops just before touching Illumi’s shoulder. “You’re filthy.” He softens the words, but Illumi still flinches. “Hush,” Killua says and stands from his chair. “I won’t touch you when you’re like this.” This is part of taking care of Illumi as well. Stepping around him and walking toward the door, letting his brother ache for the thing he can’t ask for, get him as close as impossible to the choked request, before Killua says, “Come, I’ll give you a bath.”

Illumi bolts after him on shaky legs, and they go to the bathroom together. Killua hides his smile for the moment and plugs the tub while Illumi shuts and locks the door. No one ever bothers them after Illumi’s missions. The butlers know better and their parents continue to pretend they don’t know. Killua dips his fingers under the running water and gestures Illumi over. “Is that good, Illu-nii?”

He sticks his hand under the water and it splashes up over the wrist of his shirt. He doesn’t seem to notice. When Illumi twists his face toward Killua, he realizes his older brother is starting to crash. Usually, he would make Illumi’s first words of the night be how hot he wanted the bathwater, but Killua adjusts quickly. “I think that’s good, Illu. Let’s get you undressed.”

He keeps a stool in the bathroom specifically for Illumi. He takes a seat on it now, mechanically lifting his spidery hands to unbutton his topmost layer. Killua kneels in front of him and unlaces his heavy black boots. They’re spattered with mud that smears onto Killua’s hands, but he can’t complain, as Illumi sheds his intricate layers to become more and more vulnerable. More and more real.

Illumi dumps his jacket onto the floor as Killua sets aside his boots. Another shirt, and Killua tugs off his pants. He skims his fingers over Illumi’s bare thighs and then hooks them into the top of his briefs. Illumi yanks his shirt over his head and then lifts his hips. Naked, he looks small and unassuming. Nothing like the man Killua knows him to be.

He leaves Illumi there as he turns off the tap and grabs everything he needs to take care of his brother. He situates himself at the top of the tub, sat on a different stool, and rolls his sleeves up. “Come. Get in the bath.”

Illumi is still ghostly, hair hanging in front of his face and his skin pallid, but he perks up a bit at Killua’s words. A familiar promise of comfort. Something inside of Killua twists at that, something smug and mean. He hides that part of himself away as Illumi steps into the steaming tub. He curls up into a tight ball, knobby knees against his collarbones with his arms wrapped tight around his shins. His hair is long enough that the tips are dipping into the water, spreading around him like fluttering ink.

Killua dips his hand into the warm water and reaches out for his brother. He presses a wet handprint into his shoulder and watches gooseflesh rise around the touch. In gentle, coaxing tugs, he unfurls Illumi’s body. He eases his brother back against the tub and pets over his arms with wet hands. He loosens. His arms fall into the water and his knees straighten. Killua hums, a satisfied little sound that echoes around the room like sweet bells. Illumi slouches a bit deeper into the water.

Then, Killua finally begins.

He smooths his damp fingers over Illumi’s shoulders and to the back of his neck. Their mother used to do this to them when they were younger. When Killua refused to cut his hair and needed help putting it up in a ponytail for training. When he didn’t quite understand how different they were. When he was young enough to only know that he wanted to be just like his big brother.

Killua digs his thumbs into the base of Illumi’s skull, massaging at the knots until his head is lolling back and forth. He rakes his fingers up the back of Illumi’s head, gathering his snarled hair out of the water and over the edge of the tub. He hums while he works. A melody that he knows so deeply, it must be some sort of lullaby from youth. The music echoes around the bathroom, curling around both of them and swathing them in comfort.

He squeezes the water out of Illumi’s hair and reaches for the wide tooth comb. This is Illumi’s least favorite part, so Killua always tries to get it out of the way. He gathers Illumi’s hair in his fist and begins to work the knots out of his locks. There are a lot, but Killua is patient and careful, even when Illumi starts to mutter his discomfort under his breath. He sings to his older brother and works the nest of his hair back into a beautiful inky spill.

He repositions his hand above Illumi’s forehead, holding him steady as he combs the hair behind his ears and at the crown of his head. When he snags on a rough knot, Illumi jerks and splashes water over the side of the tub. “Hush, hush. We’re nearly done,” Killua murmurs. Illumi settles back down, and Killua picks apart the last knot. He passes his fingers through his smooth hair a few times and flicks his tongue against his bottom lip. “All done,” he whispers. 

Illumi makes a pleased noise and leans forward. He’s back in himself now, Killua can tell. The water ripples with the shivering of his body, but the worst of the crash has come and gone. Illumi remembers their routine now. “Good boy,” Killua breathes, mostly just to see Illumi’s trembling increase.

He grabs the pitcher from the floor and dunks it into the water. Illumi tilts his head back so Killua can reach him. He blocks his eyes with his hand and wets Illumi’s hair in a few passes of the pitcher. Then, he lathers the shampoo in his hands and smooths the suds down Illumi’s hair. Killua rakes his fingers through the ends, lathering away the dirt and grease, before his fingers slide over the back of Illumi’s head again. He works with the pads of his fingers and then his nails, lathering and scratching over Illumi’s scalp until he’s slipping deeper into the tub.

Killua catches the suds on his forehead before they can fall into his eyes, and cleans gently behind Illumi’s ears. His singing has tapered off for the moment, his brow furrowed as he cares for his brother in the one way that Illumi permits. Killua shifts on his stool as he dips his hands into the cooling water to rinse them off. He’s been half hard since he began combing Illumi’s hair, and he forcefully recenters himself before reaching for the pitcher again. 

He rinses the shampoo out, until Illumi’s hair is shining and clean. He squirts more conditioner than necessary into his palm and smooths it over the ends of Illumi’s hair. He works quicker this time, rinsing out the conditioner and twisting Illumi’s hair into a braid before reaching for a soft washcloth.

He scoots around the edge of the tub. Illumi twists to look at him, dark eyes hazy and cheeks flushed from the steam. He even spares Killua a soft little smile as he dips the cloth into the water. “Time to clean you up, Aniki.”

Illumi leans back, his long braid hanging over the lip of the tub. Killua knows this is his stoic version of giving permission. He dunks the cloth in the water and wrings it out before lathering it up with Illumi’s flowery soap. With the cloth tucked over his fingers, he reaches over the edge of the tub and begins to wash his older brother. He starts at his chest, scrubbing at his collarbones and then down over his pecs and ribs. Then up under his arms, over his shoulders and down over his back. Illumi practically purrs at the treatment, head lolling back as Killua cleans him of his long job.

Illumi stretches one of his arms out over the edge of the tub, and Killua takes the invitation. He laces his wet fingers with Illumi’s as he washes his arm, and then again on the other side. As the room fills with the floral scent, the water gets cloudier, and Illumi finally manages to relax.

Killua lathers the cloth again, before reaching into the water and curling his fingers around one of Illumi’s ankles. He pulls Illumi’s leg out of the water and shifts to cup the back of his heel. In quick swipes he washes his foot, and then scrubs up his calf. He repeats this on the other leg, before he puts his hand back beneath the water. He navigates with touch alone as he scrubs Illumi’s belly and then drifts lower. Over the tops of his thighs, and finally between his legs.

Killua’s achingly hard now, desperately trying to keep up the pretense of taking care of his brother for a little longer. He lets his hand linger, until Illumi starts to twitch to life under his palm, then he pulls the cloth out of the water and stands.

He wrings the dirty water out of the cloth and into the sink and then hangs it to dry. Illumi is sitting up and watching him when he turns back. Need is written into every line of his face, so Killua doesn’t bother to hide his hard on as he steps back to him. He unplugs the tub and the water begins to drain. 

Before ushering Illumi out of the tub, he wets another cloth with clean water and pumps a gentle soap into it. Illumi has his face tilted up and his eyes already closed when Killua turns to him. In slow, reverent drags, he cleans the dirt and oil from Illumi’s face. With one hand at his chin to keep his chin tilted up, and the other working over the curves of his face, until his skin is shining and soft. He uses a damp edge of the cloth to wipe away the soap. Illumi’s eyes flutter open once the suds have been cleaned away. A soft smile plays at the edge of his mouth, and Killua throbs for him.

The water has drained out of the tub. Killua drops the wet cloth into the bottom of it, and doesn’t look away from Illumi as he feels around for the fluffy towel waiting for him. “C’mon, Illu-nii.” Killua lifts a hand and helps Illumi out of the slippery tub, and then wraps the clean towel around him. He dries Illumi off as his skin pebbles with the cold, resisting the urge to drag his mouth over the soft, clean parts of him. He even pushes himself up onto his toes to unlace the braid and towel off his hair. Even when he strains he can’t quite get to the top of Illumi’s head, so he lifts his hands and finishes on his own.

Illumi is back to himself, warm and clean, with his long hair drying in a dark sheet. Killua curls his fingers around one of Illumi’s delicate wrists and pulls him from the bathroom. “Come to bed,” he murmurs like a lover.

They go together. Through the dark hallway and into Killua’s bedroom, lit only by the desklamp. He guides Illumi down into his bed, splaying him out over the pillows and drawing the blankets over him, before going to turn out the light. In the fresh dark, he undresses. Their eyes adjust to the bare moonlight, casting shapes through his slatted blinds, and somehow, they find each other. 

Illumi is warm. By the time Killua slips underneath the blanket, the bed is cozy, and with his eyes adjusted, there’s nothing to be afraid of in the dark. Their naked bodies press together and strands of Illumi’s hair make the pillows damp, and for once, everything is perfect.

Killua moves slowly. Slotting their legs together, curling an arm around Illumi’s waist, pressing his face between his shoulder blades, inhaling the smell of his clean skin. It’s a rare indulgence that he happily takes advantage of. 

Finally, with lethargic, sticky lust, he pours lube onto his fingers and reaches down between Illumi’s legs. It smears on Illumi’s spine, and some of it spills onto the sheets, but neither of them complain about the mess. Killua works gentle fingers into his brother while peppering kisses into his damp hair and soft skin. His room fills with the melody of their breath, tangling and harmonizing as Illumi blooms for him. Even with the desire thrumming in their veins, feeding and cycling and rebounding, there’s no rush, no desperation. On nights like these they always get what they want.

Killua knows when Illumi is ready without him having to speak. They rarely exchange words while in bed together. He pulls his fingers free and slicks himself. Illumi pulls his knee up to his chest with a sweet little sigh, and then Killua sinks inside of him. The melody of their breathing goes rough and out of tune as Killua clings to Illumi. No matter how many times this happens, he never quite gets used to that velvet heat around him. He holds onto his desire and pushes in slowly, until their bodies are snug together once more. Made for one another.

Killua settles himself behind Illumi, face between his collarbones and his arms wrapped tight around him. Illumi relaxes as well, the tight grip of his hole loosening as he melts into the mattress. He reaches down and laces his fingers with Killua where they rest over his belly. He presses his fingerprints into Illumi’s skin, marking him without words or bruises, just the ridges on his fingers, the swirls that will forever mark Illumi as his. They almost become one like this.

Killua refuses to shiftaway from any part of Illumi. Sweat clings between their bodies, until they’re almost melted together. Without pulling away from Illumi, Killua starts to move, rocking them both into the mattress until the bedframe is creaking with their combined weight. There isn’t any real movement of Killua inside of Illumi, but it’s enough, the tangle of their bodies and the warmth that knits them together into one.

The sweet melody of Illumi’s breath quickens and shifts, curling into shapes in the darkness until Killua can finally understand what he’s saying. “I love you, I love you, I love you, IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou--” Killua pushes his face tighter against Illumi’s back, listening to the swift sucking of his breathing and the rumble of his heart, and ignoring that pathetic refrain that spills out of Illumi’s mouth. He only gets louder, body trembling as he whimpers out his love. Love that comes far too late.

On another night, Killua would be angry. He would punish Illumi, he would carve his name into him, place a claim in the same way he has been claimed over and over by his older brother. But, tonight has been a good night. Illumi has given himself over to Killua, to be cleaned and cared for, to be taken and used in the gentlest of ways. Killua can’t punish him for that.

He slides his hand up over Illumi’s chest, to feel the beat of his heart in his palm, and the rhythm of his ribs in each breath. He fucks Illumi harder, and kisses any bit of skin he can reach. And Illumi cries for it, desperate and sweet and delicate against Killua. He crests and peaks, and Killua rewards him. “I love you, too, Aniki.” And without a hand on his cock, Illumi cums in sticky spurts over his belly, making a mess of Killua’s sheets just from his words, the press of his Killua inside of him.

Another few jerks, and Killlua follows, burying his seed inside of Illumi as he claws down his chest and over his belly. The tight coils of their bodies loosen and fall against the mattress, sticky and sated and perfectly entwined as they catch their breath.

Illumi will need another bath in the morning, while Killua will have to strip the bed and take the linens to the laundry himself, but neither of these needs are pressing enough for him to pull his face out of Illumi’s flowery hair. Until they wake, they can belong to each other, and each other alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> hehe hope u liked it <3 comments and kudos always appreciated
> 
> [come be nasty with me on twit](https://twitter.com/pumpkinnnie)


End file.
